It must be the heat
by Tragedy Links Our Hearts
Summary: In the heat, things start to heat up between Sasuke and Naruto. See what happens when Sasuke sees something he shouldn't have


Disclaimer: I know I don't own these sexy boys –Pouts- Oh well, I hope you enjoy this

This is a lemon, I figured I'd try again, anyways, tell me if you like it. If not, that's okay, just give me some type of constructive criticism

It was hot!

The air was so thick you could taste the dryness in the air. Sweat rolled down four figures that trudged through the forest, giving some type of shade. Kakashi walked in front of his students with no problem, acting as if it was a cool summer day, instead of this blistering heat.

Naruto had long ago removed his blinding orange jacket and black shirt, in favor of trying to be cool…while Sasuke, being that stubborn that he was walked around, shirt and all. Though even a blind man could tell that the stoic ninja was hot. It was obvious by the clear beads of sweat that rolled down the others features.

Naruto was dying to jump into a nice cold lake, removing all the grim that coated his body and just get rid off all the sweat. Naruto took a deep breath, coughing slightly as the humid air filled his lungs.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we please stop? It's so hot…" Naruto whined slightly, trying to get the others attention. All he wanted to do was stop walking and drop down on the ground and sleep. He saw Sasuke give him a look that said 'dobe'. Naruto just gave him a glare, to exhausted to make a big fuss about it.

Kakashi smiled at the usually hyper boy, "Don't worry, were almost somewhere to get out of the storm that's approaching." Naruto stared at his sensei as if he had finally lost whatever mind he had had left. He looked around. He didn't see a single storm cloud…anywhere. He would've greeted the storm with open arms….if there had been one around.

Naruto sulked but continued walking with the others. His deep blue eyes scanned the surrounding, trying to find something, anything to get his mind off of the heat. His eyes landed on the stoic ninja known as Sasuke. Naruto let his eyes wander over the boy.

Pitch black hair, beautiful dark eyes, pale skin that just seemed to fit Sasuke's personality, perfect nose, nice plump lips that begged to be ravished…

Naruto shook his head out of his thoughts, knowing now was not the time to get an erection. He looked away from the alluring boy. Even in the heat Sasuke still looked like he had a romp in the sheets.

A cave was up ahead and Naruto thanked whatever deity was looking out for them. He ran enthusiastically towards that cave, not caring if he resembled a child. He ran into the dark cave and gave a deep moan when the damp cave cooled his heated skin.

Eyes wide, Sasuke watched the display. He had secretly been molesting the other boys body with his eyes, mouth watering at the light muscles that adorned the others sun kissed skin. Sasuke wanted to run his long, pale fingers over the muscles, wanted them to quiver under his light, teasing touches.

Sasuke forced himself out of his thoughts, watching Naruto run into that cave, not even bothering to wait for Kakashi for an okay. To make sure nothing potentially dangerous was in there, he just ran in. They all went in, sitting there, letting the cool cave give them relief from the heat.

A few hours passed when, as Kakashi predicted, a violent storm hit. Naruto watched with fascination, smiling at every crack of lightening. After watching to storm for a while, Naruto let his mind wander to more…tempting needs. He had been thinking about Sasuke that entire time, thinking how he wanted that tight body encasing his cock, squeezing him just right. Naruto let a loud moan out and he looked back in alarm, only to sigh in relief when he realized the others had fallen asleep.

He let his hand trace his own muscles, feeling then shiver at his own touch. He took one of his nipples, playing and twisting it between his fingers till it was as hard as cock, then squeezing it, giving a small breathy moan. He let his hand to continue to wander, while the other hand let two fingers slip past his opened lips, sucking on them, imaging it was Sasuke that he was sucking off, not his fingers.

Naruto let his hand unzip his constricting pants and let his erect penis, giving a soft groan that some of the pressure had been released. Naruto opened his hazy eyes, not realizing he had closed them, he wrapped a warm hand around his cock and threw his head back mewling into the still night air.

He removed his fingers from his mouth, positioning them in front of his puckered entrance. He gave a deep breath, before shoving two fingers in himself. Strings of moans escaped his lips as he thrust his fingers in and out of his tight orifice. Naruto continued to pleasure himself, not hearing the rustling of blankets behind him.

Sasuke woke up to the delicious sounds of moans leaving lips and looked around to find Naruto with his head throw back, hand pumping his cock, other hand thrusting in his own body. Sasuke couldn't help the moan that accidentally left his lips.

Naruto heard the moan and froze completely. He looked over his shoulder, lust still apparent in his ocean blue eyes. He grinned at Sasuke, and went back to pleasuring himself, inviting Sasuke over with an inviting glance and another thrust of his fingers.

Sasuke felt his penis become instantly hard and the seductive glance that the other sent him. Sasuke stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the gorgeous creature that continued finger fucking himself. Sasuke stood in back of the other unsure of what action he suppose to take next.

Naruto felt the others body heat behind and purposely moaned out the others name, "Sasuke…oh God…"

As soon as Sasuke heard that, he was in front of the other, kissing him passionately, sucking on the lower and, and nibbling softly on the tongue. Naruto kissed back with just as much, if not more, passion.

Sasuke moved gently pulled out the fingers that had continued to fuck himself, and inserted his own fingers, moving them deeper into the body. Naruto broke the kiss, "Oh…S-sasuke…m-more…please God let this be real…"

Sasuke grinned before leaning down to tease the others ear, having this feeling that they were incredible sensitive. Come to find out, he was right. Naruto bit his lip trying to be quiet, but failing horribly as Sasuke continued to thrust his fingers in fast and hard.

Naruto finally got fed up with just the fingers and groaned out, "Fuck me! Just fuck me already…please…" was his broken statement.

Sasuke was slightly shocked but nodded his head. He pulled out his fingers, and pulled off his tight pants, revealing his cock in all its erect glory. Naruto stared at it and licked his lips, watching as pre-cum dripped slowly from the tip. Sasuke gave a husky groan of his own, thinking he could cum with just that look on the others face.

Sasuke positioned his penis in front of the entry, not bothering with preparation, and with out warning or words of sweet comfort, thrust his entire manhood into the others welcoming body.

Narutos eyes widened and he felt tears form at the pain of first entry. But soon enough the pain receded and all he felt was pleasure. He bucked his hips into Sasukes, showing he was ready. That was all Sasuke needed before thrusting in again violently.

Sasuke was in heaven. Never had he felt anything this good before. Naruto was tight, and grasped his cock perfectly. He continued to thrust, letting out moans and growls. Sasuke let his hand methodically stroke Narutos cock in perfect union with his thrusts.

Naruto clawed at Sasukes back, moaning so loudly that he was surprised that Kakashi hadn't woken up yet. Naruto bit his lip again panting, "Sauske…Sasu…Oh…close…so close…."

A few more pointed thrusts, jabbing his prostate, Naruto screamed his release, his essence covering his chest and Sasukes. Sasuke thrust a few more times before giving his own release.

Naruto grinned at the feeling of being filled with Sasuke's warm cum," So good Sasuke." Naruto smiled a sleepy smile at Sasuke. Sasuke went to move out, but Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist, pushing him further. "Don't. I like having you close."

Sasuke just nodded his head, he laid his head on Naruto's sweaty chest, letting his dark eyes slip shut from tiredness and happy exhaustion. He heard Naruto mumble, "Think I love you…" Sasuke smiled, contemplating on saying it back, but was too tired, so he just placed a kiss on the tanned chest and went to sleep just as the sun started to rise.

….Please don't be mean. This is the first time I've ever had the guts to post a good lemon(in my own opinion) please tell me what you think. Thanks

Tragedy


End file.
